


Purr

by PaulsLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Camerashipping, Fluff, M/M, Walrider Miles Upshur, gay bois, gay camera bois, originally it was gonna be fluff and smut but I was like never mind, sorry I wrote this fast bc it’s 2 am and I’m tired as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PaulsLemons
Summary: Uhh just camerashipping fluff ig





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first outlast fic uhhh
> 
> I have a headcanon that Walrider!Miles purrs when he’s being held by Waylon or when he’s like lying down next to him idk lol

I wrapped my arms around Miles’s neck, giggling softly as I nuzzled his dark hair. I could hear a soft purr erupting from his throat. I smiled against his hair, “Hi, kitty…”

“Don’t call me that…” He groaned.

“You purr…”

“I know I do.”

“So, there’s nothing wrong with calling you that.”

“I hate it.”

“I love it.”

I lie down on the bed next to him. He sighed as he did, too. I snuggled up against him, feeling the warmth coming from his body. I put my hand on his chest, running my fingers around the bullet holes. He started to purr again, and I felt my heart flutter. God, he was so cute.

I stopped and closed my eyes. I felt him put the covers over us, kissing my forehead afterwards. “You’re so warm…” I said, nuzzling into his neck.

“You’re kinda cold, Way.”

“Oh, I know, baby.”

Miles was such a good boy. Sure, his personality was negative. He acted like a dick and was very rude to others, but I knew beneath all that rudeness was a soft and cuddly personality, something he kept a secret from a lot of people, but I knew it from the day we started dating.

We lie beside each other, snuggled up beneath the blanket. I could hear a low purr coming from Miles. I kissed his neck, “I love you…”

“Mmmhm…luv you…too…” He said in a muffled voice.

I lay in silence for a few, and then broke it. “Miles~…”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever noticed how much of a softie you are?”

“’m not…”

“You are…”

He shook his head, pulling me closer. I nodded, “You’re my big soft boy…”

“Stop it…”

I left a few kisses on his neck. “Someone’s sleepy…”

“I know…so let me sleep…”

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes as well. I might as well have let the big, tough guy sleep. I messed around with him too much that day, calling him pet names and not leaving him alone when he was busy doing things. I couldn’t stay away from him, he was such a sweetheart.

-

I sleepily blinked my eyes as I awoke, the sun shining through the curtains and directly into my face. I reached up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. After doing so, I looked down, and there was Miles, right on top of me. I remembered him being on my side last night. I guessed that the Walrider moved him or something. Oh yeah, that’s the reason he purred – the Walrider.

I gently shook him. “Miles, baby…”

He shuffled around, humming. He stopped moving.

I tried again, this time shaking him a little harder. “Miles, wake up, sweetie…”

He groaned and rolled off of me, hiding beneath the covers. I nuzzled the back of his neck, “Come on…”

“Stop…”

“Not until you get up.”

Miles rolled over to face me, opening his eyes halfway. My poor baby looked so tired.

“Good morning, sweetie.” I cooed, kissing his forehead.

“Mmhmm…” He closed his eyes.

“Miles, don’t go back to sleep…”

He opened his eyes halfway again, “Please…” he sleepily whined.

I giggled, sighing. “Fine…”

He sloppily kissed me, “T-Thanks…” he closed his eyes again.

Before I knew it, he was fast asleep. I wrapped my arm around him, “I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is shit I wrote this fast it’s 2 am let me sleep please


End file.
